hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hurricanehunterjackson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Re-Imagined 2005 Atlantic hurricane season page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HurricaneMaker99 (Talk) 13:42, July 5, 2012 How you make infoboxes Okay, this is how infoboxes are made: *First you type in to complete your template. Here are some examples: Hurricane Huko The above becomes: Another example: Cyclonic Storm Phet-Kurt This: Becomes: 1 More Example: Hurricane Igor That 1st thing on the other example Becomes this Contact me here for further questions or concerns. Thanks, AndrewTalk To Me (Andrew444) 2044 AHS issue About this: I had Crystal, Emily, and Katie at T.S. intensity because those were there respective peak intensities in the Atlantic. Your edit is conflicting because those peak intensities are ones not reached in the basin. Therefore, my peaks were correct. Another example: Why is Jimena in the 2003 PTS displayed as a tropical depression, even though he peaked at Cat. 2? The answer: It's his peak reached in the West Pacific. The peak of a storm in a basin is not always its actual peak (Or else we'd display Cesar '96 as a C4 despite him only reaching C1 in the Atlantic). I hope this clears things up. --AndrewTalk To Me 13:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Final Warning I have come to tell you that all your recent edits were very unconstructive, however, you should not mess up other people's seasons (even though I have done in the past, sorry for any inconvenience caused.) But however, with your edits being on the extreme side, I am posting a warning note since none of your edits can be reverted due to your actions. Take this comment on board and failure to do so will result in you getting banned by an administrator on this wiki (if I can inform them.) Thank you, Raraah, Awesome Pony 20:14, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay I Know This Is A Message And A Warning But,I Will Stop.But Listen I Just Feel A Little Strange But I'm Fine It's Just That I Need to take a Break now I will Leave You Alone For A While And I'm Heading On To My Wiki More For A While So I Will See You soon. P.S.:Sorry For Being Crazy About The Inapropprate stuff you posted on the pages so I'm just taking a break from the wiki now so If Anyone Needs Something Leave On My Wall Allright. P.P.S. Don't Let Anyone Else Bann Me Or I Will Go Crazy. P.P.P.S I Will Be on a few pages later a few times but see you and everyone else P.P.P.P.S I Love Your Signature Liz. Hurricanehunterjackson (talk) 22:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday! "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Hurricanehunterjackson, Happy birthday to you!" Hi, I'm Steve820 and I'm just stopping by to wish you a happy birthday! I know you're not very active on this wiki anymore but hopefully you'll see my message. To celebrate I'm gonna give you a chocolate birthday cake with ice cream to go along with it (both the cake and ice cream are chocolate so hopefully you love eating chocolate). I also hope you'll throw big parties at your house tonight, celebrate with friends and family, and have a great time! Enjoy your birthday. Steve820 18:28, April 5, 2014 (UTC)